total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ir-Regional Relay
''"Also relationships were simplier in the past: you found the first pluricellular girl available (trust me, the choice was infinite), flirted, dated and layed an egg, clack." Prologue “VVelcome, welcome to everybody!” a big V appeared in a pyrotechinque entry on the screen, it has two glittering teal eyes and a very wide smile dazzling at the camera: Victini the firefox legendary introduced himself with a double spin “My name is Victini, but you should know this. I mean, who doesn’t know the famous number 000 on the Pokèdex, the only and unique victory star of all the times? Since I’m the essence of the victory, I decided to give to a bunch of average unknown pokèmons the occasion to experience the joy to be winners like me for once in their life: an awesome prize is gonna wait for the ONLY ONE of them that will show to have e-V-erything he/she/it needs to survive to a whole season of my reality show. So…ready for the ad-V-enture?” the fire/psychic host asked with his eyes flaming for the excitement. “Yawn….duh..so,Vi..we already started?Ayaaawn*…” another little pokèmon floated lazily next to him, carrying a pillow in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, the head resembling a star, flapped the half-shut eyes and yawned widely again. Victini replied arching a brow “Yes, Ji, and you’re late as usual.” Jirachi picked one of the paper strips he had on his yellow head, reading “Remember myself about Total Pokèdramon VVorld Tour so to not make Victini ashamed of me. Duh…at least I tried. You know how important is for my legendary essence to…zzzzzzzzz….” then the yellow and white spirit fell again asleep, without finishing the phrase. Victini rolled eyes to the sky. “Anyway. As my co-host just spoiled, this reality show will be called Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory Tour or VVorld Tour to shorten: the theme is a big journey through the six regions so far known of our world Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos!” Victini showed entusiastically a map that got immediately cimmered as soon as he touched it “This travel will be full of obstacles, drama, and similar stuff…who will manage to get through all of them, will win the Victastic Prize of one million dollar bucks but more important an exclusive victory ticket that’s reaaaaally special” the host wore on a pair of cool shades and assumed a pose “the possibility to win certainly once upon a time in all the life no matter when, why or where.” Then frowned continuing with a less enthusiastic intonation “Or in alternative…the dream ticket, that allows the lucky possessor to make a wish to Jirachi. Resuming: one million dollar and a ticket to use my Victory Star or Jirachi’s Wish Star power. I strongly recommend the V option” ended with a wink. Victini looked at the clock “Time to introduce the contestants. Jirachi!Wake up and bring them here.” Jirachi nodded slowly as a slowpoke “Duhh…hu?Yawn,m’kay.” and picked another strip, wishing for the competitors to appear, but nothing happened “It will realize in 24 hours.” Victini twitched and eventually facepalmed “I meant to bring them using the V-Jet. Can you do this since you’re (my fault) the pilot, thank?” Jirachi answered with a noise. He had already fallen asleep again. Victini sighed in resignement. The host apporached his mouth to the ear of the wish maker and whispered an order “Jiiiirachii? Get on the plane” that made Jirachi to sleepwalk and take off with the plane. Victini sneered in satisfation “This is the only way to make Ji work.” After few minutes the jet returned carrying all the contestants, that Victini decided to introduce one by one. The first was a blue little turtle with a tail ending in a bubbly swirl: Squirtle arrived wearing a pair of shades on, smiling at Victini and at the camera “Hot Water has arrived, dandies! Cooly as a cascada, oh yes. Hi, Victini, glad to finally meet you, dude.” Victini grinned “There’s no better way than start a season with a starter, no?” making a joke, Squirtle stared at him in silence. The host shrugged and introduced the second player:a female ott resembling a snowman popped out showing off an attitude by pumping her chest “My name is Oshawott, the fabolous starte-ekk?” but she tripped down the ladder, bouncing multiply in a ridicolous manner, followed by her shell, and definitely showing her true klumsiness. “Owch!” Victini snickered while Squirtle took off his sunglasses and approached to her “Hey-hey, miss…is everthing okay, need help?” “GRRR…Just..just DON’T DARE TO LAUGH.” She replied in a really angry tone, different from her starting shrill voice, and glared at Victini that zipped immediately his mouth, coughing in innocence. Then Squirtle outbursted in laughters “Ahahahahahah!So funny!” but for the wrong reasons. The female ott turned to him thundering in her eyes “No, wait, I just understood the pun made by Victini before….star-starter…ahahah, priceless indeed!” and slashed him KO using the scallop as a blade.She then calmed down and said “This will learn him to not provoke me anymore in the future, tsk” lifting her chin like as offended. “O-kay..” Victini introduced the third contestant and last starter, a little penguin that hopped of the plane and introduced as Piplup, walking aside Oshawott and Squirtle. Everyone heard an heavy stomp all of sudden. A big paw stepped on the ladder, then a big body and the long neck forced the sliding doors to break to let the creature exit outside: the 4th pokèmon was of a very different size compared to the first introducees. Tropius strived the most he could flapping his wings causing a tornado, to prevent disasters Victini helped him melting completely down the doors with a fire attack. “Ah, thank. You must be the host, I’m Tropius, instead. Directly coming from the tropical islands of Hoenn” he nodded almost crushing with his neck the skull of Victini, that dodged right in time. “Woah, giant! Please, warn before you bow, so we can put in a safe position.” “Ok, my fault. I promise I won’t do that again” the pokèdiplodocus bowed in excuse “Ops.” “Wow, this dude is soooooo high” commented Squirtle, just came back alive. “He’s 51 times taller tan me” said Piplup, that also noticed the nana berries growing under the head of the diplodocus “Look at there:he has so many fruits at its neck!” “ I want one!” screamed Oshawott attempting to climb on the giant, but didn’t even manage to reach the neck, continuing to slip down the legs “Urgh, SO UNFAIR.” Her belly groaned loudly, and she tried again and again, appearing only pathetic. Tropius simply coug coughed to get her attention “Don’t try it, apart from being annoying to me, it’s pretty dangerous for you. Climb me is like climb the Coronet Mountain. Understood?” but she didn’t listen any of his words, plus Piplup and Squirtle joined to her deed. “Great.” “Atchoom!” the 5th contestant rolled rudely down the ladder leaving a little hole on the ground, a yellow drilling tail merging from betrayed his identity: Dunsparce. The little snake fearfully digged himself more as another contestant was blown out “Atchoom!”: this time however the pokèmon simply float in mid-air. It was a purple balloon with a big yellow cross in the middle, placed on the mouth, and whose hairs were made of clouds, tied in a yellow ribbon.The female Drifloon entertained fluttering in the wind at a very slow pace “ Wooosh, I’m floating just like a leaf ”. “A-Atchooom!” again another pokèmon rolled down the plane landing onto Dunsparce:this time it was a pink fox with ribbons and stripes all over her body “I’m sorry for this”. Flattened under her paws, Dunsparce murmured “N-Nevermind, I’m actually used to be treated like a doormat since I’m..sigh..useless…by the way I’m fine, miss, don’t mind for my” but Sylveon immediately lifted him up for a complete check up “Oh no no no, it was my fault and I have now to assure about your health: wings, tail, body, I’ll check everything, don’t worry”. “B-But miss Sylveon, there’s not really nee-“ Sylveon wrapped her ribbons as bandages all around his body “You only relax:I’ll do the rest, promise. Let my healing powers restore you…actually your spine is so squishy, there must be something broken!” “A-Actually I don’t have a spine neither bones” replied the land snake in a sheepishly yet sarcastic tone. “A-a-aatchoom!” “Yeeees, I’m flying finally!Ahh, the wind blowing on me, what a priceless sensation.Wait?I didn’t grow wing?!Oh..nevermind, catch you later, sky, catch you one day when I’ll pierce your clouds with my wings”. A little dragon was the protagonist of this speech, Bagon, who was wearing a pair of goggles for pilots: he looked flamboyant and determined despite his little dimensions. “Hello to everyone, my name is Bagon but one day I’ll be able to change it in SALAMENCE, betcha!Wowowowowow!!!” he stunned in front of the height of Tropius “You must see the moon from that height, I’m so envious. Can I climb you at least to prove that awesome sensation to be in the open space of the sky?” and not even waiting for an answer he climbed on the tropical giant reaching the top of his head “Yu-uuuh, I can dominate the world from this point!” “You can also eat some fruits here,man,munch munch!” added Squirtle, hanging together the other two starters at the neck. “Hey, how did you…aufff ” Tropius sighed in annoyance. “A-A-AAAAT” “ENOUGH WITH YOU!Ssssstop and get thisssss.” a slashing sound was heard from the jet and a Vileplume landed senseless down, a superficial but wide wound appeared on his front, dripping also a poisoning purple liquid. Everyone looked at the responsable of this mean fact: a cobalt black snake creeped out exhibiting her sinuous shape as a queen. A fierce look in the red eyes, many cycatrizes of battle along the body, two poisonous fangs coming out a smirking mouth, acquainted to a bifork tounge: Seviper. Seviper was well known in minor reality shows for her reckless violence and merciless bi**ness. Judging by whoever competed against her, she had a dark heart. She hissed at the contestants staring at her: “Sssso many LOSSSSSSERSS. I had enough to wait for my introduction, and I have less patience to wait to ssssslash them hole without mercy.Hihihihissss!” Seviper made even Victini to shiver, but then Sylveon stepped in front of her, looking worriedly at Vileplume “You did that to that poor innocent flower? And you’re proud of yourself? You should only excuse!” Seviper gave to her a killer look “I’m sssso ssssssorry…for you now” and was about to use the blade on the tail when was blocked by a giant teal paw, that congelated it at touch. “ Cool down and think better ” a smooth voice echoed from inside, then Aurorus went out freezing the atmosphere with her presence. Her cold breath infact managed to low of many degrees the temperature. Seviper couldn’t do anything blocked in that way, then lied cowardly “I wasss joking, ssssure I’m sssorry, Sssylveon”eventually hissing something else to herself. Seviper crawled next to Dunsparce, that was staring at her shyly and immediately dug an hole hiding underground. The brontosaurus coming from the Ice Age asked Sylveon if she was fine, then walked to the other contestants, and noticed that Tropius was looking at her in a quirky way. “What’s up?” approached to him using only her neck asking with a little smile, she seemed entertained. “Uh, no, nothing, really.You’re just chilling me..because you emanate too much icy air…that’s hindering for my health.Cough!Cough!” “Okay…aaand am I allowed at least to give a bite to one of these berries or it’s forbbiden?” blinked jokingly at him. Squirtle reached rapidly the head of Tropius, whispering to him a cool suggestion “Sure.Ahem, eventually I was going to offer you some..” but his short arms prevents Tropius from pick his same fruits, ironically “Urgh, that’s harassing.” Aurorus giggled longing her neck “Don’t worry -tlack- I can understand you.” Victini in the meanwhile introduced many other contestants: Swellow, Chimecho, Vivillon, Swalot, Ninjask, Anorith, Castform and Ditto. This last one mimicked Victini perfecly getting quickly on his nerves. “You can’t imitate my Vibrant Victorious personality!” “Relax, I’m just exercising:this is a joke. Ahahahahah!Look at me, I’m Victini, the number 000, not zero one, not zero two, but three timez…and I’m proud of it!” everyone laughed but Victini. The host was burning for the anger. “Want to see something funny?You’re disqualified, Ditto, for mocking the Vip host.” Ditto squinted “What?You must be joking, c’mon.” Victini didn’t “Out of my sight before I e-V-aporate your liquid, jelly” Ditto disappeared “Maybe I already did”. “Less one” commented Ninjask, rubbing his schytes at the speed of light. Vivillon looked at him in *awe*. Victini turned to the other contestants still showing that vicious anger boiling in his little chest: this was a warning for the future, to never mess too much on his vain and pride. Dunsparce shivered underground. “Let’s see the next one” “I’m Lucario and I’m here to win. Enough said, can we start now or more to wait? ” after this dry speech, the blue dog walked to a corner standing alone in a cranky attitude. He looked already annoyed. “Very sympathetic” commented Victini in an ironic tone. Chimecho, that had meditated all this time since her introduction, spoke “He had a tough life”. Plusle said “Gimme a V !” Minun replied “a I ” Plusle said back “a C !” Minun replied again “a T” Plusle did a jolt “another I !” Minun sparkled “and a N” Plusle spinned and did a wheel “and a third I” “Viiiiiiiiiictini!!!” Two little mice, one in blue the other in red jumped off the plane cheering and spinning, doing some acrobacies in honour of Victini, that clapped vigorously at their performance “A-VV-esome!!!” “We’re Plusle & Minun !” spoke Plusle, popping sparkles out of her red cheecks. “Oh-oh, cheerleaders. They should do that in MY honour and to celebrate my overwhelming deeds” Swellow flew between the two show offing his wide wings while pumping the red chest “Girls, have I told already about that time when I defeated with a single Iron Wing a flock of..uhm…Skarmory?” “Awww, tell tell!” Vivillon squeaked in excitement. “By the way, I’m a male” Minun replied in annoyance. Everybody welcomed the electric twins, then Victini introduced: “Lunatone” “…………….” the moon rock floated by in silence, creeping everyone with its red eye glowing mysteriously. None dared to ask an explanation for his behaviour. “There’s somebody less talkative than Jirachi, can’t believe.. whatever, the next contestant is Metang” a byonic crab arrived, and simply lift a claw to say hello “Continuing with Lampent…my dear adoptive daughter” “More like dead daughter” the ghost lantern answered with a gloomy low voice “Forced to waste my holydays taking part to an useless dangerous trip around the world, as being an orphan ghost lamp wasn’t enough depressive for my existence, majestic.” Victini crossed arms “Oh, c’mon, you had passed these holydays inside a spooky dark mansion crying and reading horror tales in the complete solitude if wasn’t for me.” Lampent replied deadpan “As usual. I like that kind of activites, but you cannot understand, daddy. Your life never sucked as mine” shrugged and lowering her dome more to cover her eyes, floated her sullen figure in a side. Squirtle knock knocked at her but got ashed in result with a purple flame.Looked like she didn’t want to be bothered. Victini rolled eyes “Heh,since I adopted her as a Litwick I want to give her the occasion to prove the joy of a different life, but she’s too recalcitrant, mah, we’ll see how this will end. How many miss yet?Ah, six.” Lucario frowned “As this place isn’t enough CROWDED, sgrunt”. “Introducing now…” a Vanillite fastly reached him, whispered something, gave him a pergamen and then returned inside the plane “ The over fabolous, attractive, elegant, intrigant, and resuming in one word, the pearl of all the seas, oceans and any pond, river or lake, the sexy water type siren: Gorebyss!” “Ohohohoh, thanks, but there was no really need, or maybe there was? I don’t know if I’m famous even here, ohohohoh” the voice came from a luxurious bowl, decorated of real diamonds, carried gently by a Vanillite in frac: a pink long snaky fish was swimming harmoniously inside, flapping one of her purple shell-form fin like a fan, she looked fancy, pretty and snooty, and pretty spoiled.”Before I continue…butler, flocks time” she was served of fish flakes by the ice cream pokèmon, filtered them using her needle mouth. Both Squirtle and Anorith jaw dropped at her sight, she let out a gig in amusement. Seviper narrowed her eyes, hissing for unknown reasons. Gorebyss kept eating meanwhile letting her twirly body flow gently in the water stream, admired by the two males, until she finished, and then Vanillite obscurated her tank. “Hey!” “*A little of privacy, now, please. Don’t worry, you’ll have all the time to admire me until the heat finale.*Zzz.” Squirtle commented “Cool”. and Anorith went next “Aww, can’t wait”. Seviper snappedher tounge “Sssshut up”. A shadow appeared on the front of Ninjask “So many in and still four to know. We need to plan a strategy.” Seviper heard this and whispered “I like your point of view.Any idea?” “I wasn’t speaking to you, creep away.” “Yessss..” Victini announced “Swirlix!” and a puffball of cottonsugar bounced happily out “Yuppi-duppy-uuuuh!” and landed next to Swalot, that swallowed him/her in a single bite.”GLOM. Buuuuuuuurp!!!!Sweety.” The host twitched while Ninjask commented “Less two”. “Ahem, yeah, now it’s the turn of Behyeem, that doesn’t even come from this planet.. “..and he’s actually landed on Earth to discover if there’s intelligence to justify an invasion or simply care for know about, but still nope for now” the alien pokèmon levitated by using psychokinesis, doing this comment with a very sarcastic smirk on the face “I’m afraid even this last chance will be a failure judging by the creatures here.Some of them (the host included) are smaller than my brain, this says everything. Perfect.” “I know” replied Lampent in a similar sarcastic way. Oshawott snapped “Hey, what’s your problem, conic head?” Behyeem shrugged “Nothing, really. By the way better conic than empty like yours.” Oshawott was going to attack him but was blocked by Chimecho and Piplup. “The alien egg-head..” Lucario snapped, too “ENOUGH with the weirdos, or there are more others?!” Victini made a derp face, and let go out finally the remaining two. One flashed immediately leaving an electric stream behind, the other red and blue slowly set off the ladder. The latter resembled a polygonal robotic swan “Analyzisis of the environment: oxygen 70%, water 0,51 %, nytrogen at its standard level. So this is the real world. Interesting yet strange: first of all there are no numbers, need to download more informations about. Do you have wi-fi here?” everyone gazed at him speechless. Victini explained: “This is Porygon 2: he spent all his life in the cybernetic world, where he was created and programmed, so don’t be surprised if he acts quirky”. “Quirky? Who said the magic word and dared to not refer at me?” the voice came from…nowhere, seemed. Then all of sudden an electric discharge spread all around, zapping the most contestants possible, and Victini. “AHHH!Zap!” “What the Sawsbuck..” “Ahahahah!BUH!A little of punishment deserved” Rotom appeared in the middle of them, possessing the megaphone “Ladybugs and Gentlemons, it’s a great honour for me to introduce you the Impossible Majestic Master of Quirkness…” Victini yelped “Hey, that’s my work:do announcements!” “…Lesteeeeeer Kombyyyyy,ah!*EPIC POSE*” Rotom spinned on himself shouting this while assuming a cool antic, with thunders and sparkles behind included, and immediately after flashed in a side squealing like a groupie “Ihhhh!Can I have an autograph?!” then returned in the middle, wearing the shades of Squirtle “Ahahahah, sure, all for my fans!” in the meanwhile the rest of the cast looked with a blank expression. Rotom was eventually aware of this “By the way, definitely my name is Rotom but you can call me Lester since this is the name I given to myself in pride of my impossible owner and trainer Lester!” and finished this presentation. Then sauntered quickly to every single contestant “By the way…and you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you ,you ,you ,you, you..jeez, it’s not easy to say you all the exact times, but I don’t certainly surrend, so you, you, you ,you, you, you, you,you, you, you, you, and you?See:24 exactly, I did it!AH!*II EPIC POSE* By the way, the 24 of you, what’r your names?I want to know, I’m zapping for the curiosity!!! I mean, literally, since I’m made of plasma. “Wow this guy is really a crazy MOTOR MOUTH!” “More like ROTOM MOUTH” Behyeem pointed out with his sarcastic tone, Lampent snickered for a second, but quickly returned gloomy “Looks like we reached now the highest rank of weird presences:joy. So, what’s now?Maybe you would like to explain us how the challenges will be, where the season will take place, and blah, blah, blah nomekod halifax and excetera.” The V-Host scoffled battling his wings nervously “Look, if I wanted an obnoxious alien to give me the instructions of what to do in a reality show, I would have asked directly to Mew. Said this, I imagine you now want to know more about the ad-V-enture you’re going to face!” “I’m dying for the curiosity!...wait, I’m already dead” commented Lampent causing the firefox to roll eye. Some gigs popped in the background, mixed with the various conversations of the cast. “SHUT UP you all, so we can start this, finally!” Lucario growled getting the attention of everyone, snorted and returned in his corner, nodding at Victini “Done. Now, go on and hurry.” Victini started “In this season you all will have challenges that have place in the most famous locations of the six regions of the Pokèworld. We’ll move from a place to another by using the airplane” “Uh, seriously?I thought we would have used a flying saucer.” “Zip your mouth, Behyeem, if you have one. The airplane is organized in three sections: - The pilot cabin and the Vip-ctini Class at the head of the jet: the access is usually reserved only to me but the winning team of each episode will be allowed to stay with me as reward.However none can access at the V-Room than me, '''the door with a golden V and a star depicted on'. - In the middle of the body there’s the Normal Class:no air conditioner, no comfy seats, average bed and breakfast but not so bad, actually. Here will stay the team 2nd placed, also the Confessional is in the vent”. “In the vent?!Kidding?” “Nope” Victini grinned “It’s to warrant you the most privacy possible”. Behyeem floated near the vent grill, looked inside, and expressed his opinion: “Hmm…maybe I should just remove immediately the word “intelligence” from my report on the Earth” shrugged “Want to see in particularly how the two dinousars of green and ice will manage to use it” and concluded with a slow clap. Tropius arched a brow “Right, how I’m supposed to get inside this?” “It’s all calculated unlike E.T. Soon go back Home thinks: just tuck your long necks inside!” “Ok, that’s not funny” Tropius was the first to use the confessional, with only his head and neck visible at the camera, the rest of the enormous pokèmon stuck outside, appearing really hilarious to many. Then others proved it. // Confessional // “I’m so excited at the idea to start such a fair-tastic adventure: I can’t wait to meet my Blue Trainer, have the first ballet loosing my crystal antenna, make eggs and live forever and ever happy like in a fairy tale, **fwweeee**!!!" Vivillon squeaked loudly through the air-system. “Bah, this place is full of idiots: I won’t make friends with anybody. Not that I’m interested about!Ouch, stupid Victini and his vent idea.” Lucario scratched his head in annoyance. “Hi, my name is Castform and…it’s just what I have to say at the moment. Ninjask flew inside soon after “Our..My strategy is simply to become the shadow of every contestant I aim at, and then hit at the right time, bzzz”. “Ta-dah! The Plusle & Minun show has just started. I’m so excited for this reality, need to celebrate with a hip!a spin!and a ++ sparkle++ ! Gimme a V and another V and another and at the end a T: Viva the Victini Victory Tour!There’s also my brother, here, of course. Show them your excitement, Minun!” “Ehm, hi, and yuppi?Honestly, Plusle, we aren’t afford to stay at the same time at the Confessional…I think.” “Naaah, it’s all fine with that. Victini knows there’s no way we can be seaparated, riiiight?+ SIBLING CUDDLE + !We’re cheek to cheek the best duo ever in the universe, stick together since the birth. “Allright, how to forget that (sigh)”. Dunsparce looked at the camera a bit worry “Just hope to not be the first eliminated, I’m the weakest judging by the pokèmon rates” flicking his drilling tail. Lunatone's eye focused on the camera ”Moon…Rocks…Annhilation…” glowing in the foreshadow. Chimecho was next ”Ohm..I love the peaceful breeze there’s in this empty tube. I consider myself an angel with a single mission: bring harmony wherevere there’s need. These pokèmons need to find the harmony inside their hearts, I’m here to make this reality show a cathartic experience for everyone. Chwiiin, Cwhiiin))) “I sssswear I’m going to sssslash them all and win thisssss.” Seviper promised solemnly. Vanillite tied up the papillon “I’m here just to help Princess Gorebyss win.I love..to work for!..her. Porygon 2 was calculating "This -memory uploading 98,99,100%- vent, using the scientific term, is very similar to my home, with only the difference that here there are no ciphers, links, codes sauntering from left to right". Minun returned in the vent “Finally alone for.. “Let’s do another cheer, Minnie!Hip Hip Hooray!!!” Plusle popped out from the grill, carrying the pom poms. “..almost 2 seconds. More than usual.” The negative mouse let out a big sigh. “I have still to show you the third last part of the airplane” Victini goes through a hole arranged as a door, everyone entered inside only to find a shanty full of luggages and with cracks everywhere “This is where your luggages will be kept in perfect safety” just as he said this one of the baggages bounced out and fell in the sky “Oops, who was the owner of that black suitcase with a gloomy skull painted in the middle?” “Guess” said Lampent. Victini laughed in akwardment then continued “But this is not the most important place: follow me upside.” “Upside?” asked Piplup. The host pointed at an emergency ladder “Yes” “After the screen went dramatically dark for 51 seconds, we were on the tail… hey, Rotom, I’m the narrator, not you! “Sorry, I just wanted to feel the quirky experience to narrate thingies like you do,ahahah!” allright. By the way, they found out soon what Victini meant to say: upside the giant tail of the jet there were many seats with safety belts. Everyone twitched, Tropius looked straight at Victini: “Don’t tell me..” “This is the Tail of Losers! The loser team of each episode will be forced to eat, sleep and pass time till the next episode here, soon after having done the ceremony and nomination of the Voltorb of Victimization. The losers of today will be the first to discover personally the system.Vihihih!” Rotom’s eyes widened “This is insane….and I like it soooooo much!” Bagon added looking in awe through is goggles “I’m almost willing to lose just to feel the experience:imagine when the jet is moving, you feel all the stream here just stay sitting, this is probably the closest experience to a fly type. Drifloon covered her little eyes, shivering “I have already the vertigos, let me go down immediately, I’m not used to fly, just the idea terrifies all my plastic body! I could explode for the anxiety” and inflated and deflated many times. Sylveon got alarmed “Explode? Oh my Xerneas.Don’t worry, I’m here with the necessary bandages in need!” Aurorus approached next her asking gently “You do realize we’re not even flying at the moment and that you float in mid-air all the time, right?” The ghost balloon twiched “I do?” then realized “Ah, yeah, because Imma a Drifloon and not a leaf!!I’ve forgot that, thanks so much.” “Heh…exactly.You’re welcome.” “My name is Drifloon” the balloon said with a smile. “Glad to meet you, Drifloon” said Aurorus feeling a little uneasy, also because her interlocutor seemed floating with the mind. “Hi, my name is Drifloon.Shake our hands!” “No, don’t touch me!” as soon as Drifloon touched her paw she became a block of ice “Too late.None can touch me without that happens.” Aurorus lowered her neck in ashame, while Sylveon got panicked “Hybernation at the horizon! I need to warm her immediately, is there a fire type wanting to help me?” everyone turned to Lampent, that was the only fire pokèmon (minus Victini) of the cast, the goth lantern stared at them with a dull face, then picked a book and read in indifference. Lucario stood up and punched the ice, breaking it in a single hit,snorted and walked back to his corner. Chimecho smiled at him. “Ouuh, my head…” Drifloon moaned in pain for the freeze. “I’m sorry” Aurorus excused. “I forgive you” replied the other happily “But why?” then screamed in terror “Ahhh!I’m fluttering above the sky!What happened to the rest of my body, I'm a ghost because there was a spell casted to me?I-I can’t really remember, refresh my memory, please!” Aurorus made a priceless face of unbelieve. Behyeem spoke “I’ll do that step by step . First of all, you’re a Drifloon”. Half of the cast outbursted in laughters. “Alright” Victini dragged on himself the attention “I have still to say you two things” Behyeem played with the lights on his hands, drawling “Is anything enough not so obvious that deserves to get my attention, sir?” “Pretty much, Martian Megaphone. Lemme show you the V-Wheel!” Victini proudly pointed at a big orange wheel surrounded by the flames and that floated above the ground: this wheel had a big lancet of a shape of a V in the middle made of gold, while the circumference was divided in 18 sections of different colors, one for each type existing, it had also a second lancet that resembled an upside down V and was completely black. The host enjoyed the quizzical faces on the cast before to explain “Have you ever heard of V-Waves? They’re special waves I can summon to increase the luck or the unluck of the pokèmons in the world:it’s like a weather forecast, day after day there will be different previsions, but not about the clime but the types: whenever I spin this wheel, the type that will result on the golden lancet will take an huge advantage for a whole day while the type resulted on the black lancet will be highly disadvantaged”. “So it’s really similar to a forecast” commented Castform, Victini shook his head “Not really, some types are normally slightly advantaged by the weather conditions, but the influence of the V-Waves is way more determinant, because the pokèmons of the lucky type of the day become immune to any of their weaknesses and stronger, while the pokèmons carrying the unlucky type become weak also against types that normally wouldn’t affect them and lose part of their strength, resistant and luck”. Squirtle squinted through the shades “Wow, that’s cool, man” “Indeed.It’s an awesome perspective to rid off all my weaknesses for once” Tropius nodded in agree. Behyeem yawned “That’s at least interesting than the average seen so far.What’s the second thing?” Victini glowered at the alien, then smirked sarcastically “It’s about the teams, but since you seem not interested I’ll gloss on avoiding to let you guys decide the teams by yourselves!” some glaring eyes daggered on Behyeem “So, Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Lunatone, Seviper, Sylveon, Tropius, Vanillite and Vileplume: you’re gonna be the Victory Victini Venturers!” The reactions were different. Aurorus and Tropius looked instanly at each other, and smiled, but then Tropius turned his neck in harassment. Dunsparce shifted fearfully around but Sylveon pat patted his back. Gorebyss finally woke up from her beautiness nap, appearing more splendid than before while stretching her body and stroking her pink skales showing off class and seduction in front of the males drooling attached on her bowl, meanwhile she was being served of her second ration of flocks by Vanillite, that also shot an ice beam at Anorith who was trying to climb the tank, making her to giggle as amused. Seviper narrowed eyes at this scene, and got snotted by Vileplume, hissing but not replying anything. “Sniff, I’m shorry” the flower excused, however the giant viper was not caring for him. Lunatone murmured something in an unknown language “Thwllallfall” causing a minute of silence. Victini was the first to speak again “The next team is made of Bagon, Chimecho, Lucario, Ninjask, Oshawott, Piplup, Squirtle, Swalot, Swellow and Vivillon, and the name is Joustering Jirachi Jigglers!” “Finally, let’s don’t waste anymore time and get quick with the next one, so we’re done and start” Lucario snorted, crossing arms impatiently, both Chimecho and Ninjask eyed at him “What do you want?”. Squirtle and Bagon high-fived each others and buffed on their (little) muscles doing a cool pose. Swellow widened his wings covering them to get all the scene, pumping his chest gloriously. Piplup, Oshawott and Vivillon almost fainted. “Boastboaters” Ninjask assumed a serious expression talking in the vent “I can’t see many worthy aims in this team onto to focus my radar at the moment. We’ll creep in the shadow for now, waiting”. Behyeem has used his psychic powers to enlarge the space, enough to let himself stretch “Alien language. I didn’t expect another alien in the cast, but Lunatone just revealed to be. And if you would be aliens with a minimal of I.Q. you would have managed to understand its speech, but you aren’t and I’m too lazy to translate it. Also this is not my business, the joy of the discover is all of the Victini Venturers” ended with a shrug. “Guess the remaining people are the members of the third last team” Behyeem interrupted Victini again “Me, Miss Forecast, Ghost Dory, Goth Lamp, Metal Crab, Cheerleaders Red & Blue, P2-R2 and the Plasma Quirk.” Drifloon swoll in anger “Hey! Did you forget about me??” “This is a question you should do to yourself everytime you watch your image in a mirror” replied him with superiority. The ghost balloon crossed her eyes quizzically “Eh? Sincerely everytime I look on a mirror I see a strange pokèmon shaped like a balloon all in purple with a yellow cross bandage on the mouth, and I can’t say if its dumb or just entertain mocking me, but mimick each of my movement and repeat the same things I say at contemporary!” she did a spin on herself by accident “Eventually I got used to meet him/her usually at the morning, and I develop some affect, also I gave him/her a very funny friendly nickname: Drifloon.” Each pokèmon having hands, paws or similar instantly facepalmed. “Urgh, I mean, seriously? What she has in that head:air?” Castform asked: she already considered herself to be the most normal of this cast. Porygon 2 emitted a led laser on the purple plastic girl, answering “Effectively yes: from the database of my scanner the percent of helium inside her body is 99%, the 1% left is plastic and there are no tracks of grey matter. I would strongly recommend to at least change her RAM memory or maybe the excess of helium made her brain floating outside, so reduce it should help.” “By the way, you still have to announce the name of our team, but lemme guess, you have no ideas, but do not worry, Vik, because LESTER IS HERE,AH!” Rotom zapped out an electric wave getting all the attention, mostly sights of unbelieve, annoyance or sarcasm like Behyeem’s, and guess the eyes of Victini… “Are you ready for the quirky epic name I thought about?Three, two, fifty-one…LASER! LATIAS! LEVIATHANS!The Laser Latias Leviathaaaaaans!!!Wooh!” he did an epic pose, then outbursted in sparks, summoned some thunders, celebrated with electric sparkles, and spinned on himself like a dummy, but suddenly stopped “Oh, I think you may want to know WHY this name, because actually there’s a quirky reason behind, ops, more than one, there’s an each one for each of the three words this name consists of!Understood?” “Perfectly illogic, go on when you want” “Ok, first of all Laser rhymes with Lester, that’s my name, remember? But also points out at our powerfulness, reminds red that is my favourite color, and fits for guys like me, Bey, Rygon, Metang, that all are able to shoot lasers in a way or another!” the plasma ghost continued “Second word:Latias. Latias is the pokèmon I’m in love with, you maybe won’t believe, but that’s it!Actually she has an own name than simply Latias, because she’s quirky special like me and can’t stick with a generic name to identify in the mass, so she calls herself Yumi, but Yumi isn’t allitterative with Laser or Leviathans, so I had to use Latias. By the way it was impossible, even for me to find an alliterative name with the letter Y. Yondering Yumi Yankees? Yelping Yumi Yarders? Yappering Yumi Yolks? See, that’s impossible do a triple YYY name that isn’t ridicolous”. “…….” “Then we end with Leviathans…eh..there’s not a real reason about, I was searching for a cool name starting with L and happened that ‘’Leviathans’’ bolted in my mind! Quirky, but that’s it”. “…….” Victini opened his mouth to say something important, but pretty tired and confused slided indoor the airplane. “And That’s all quirks!” ended Rotom cartoonically.*End of the Prologue* Episode 1 Everyone was waiting impatiently outside the plane for Victini to wake up from his nap. Piplup organized a tea session with the other female members of the Jirachi Jigglers for a chitchat: “What do you think so far of this experience?” the starter penguin asked serving them imported green tea “Especially about the pokemon partecipants?” “I think the boys on our team are all cuuute! Infact, I’m sure there’s my blue prince between them, ahh..” Vivillon spoke with dreamy glittering eyes. “I’m fond above all on Ninjask: he fascinates me with his mysterious attitude, but I have a doubt. Give me an opinion. Can I become a princess marrying with a ninja?” The other girls gave her a strange glance. “Ninjask and Lucario are pretty mysterious” Chimecho said sipping quietly her cup of tea “and they’re both keeping a secret hidden”. The Wind Bell stopped some seconds, then added “''I don’t trust Lunatone the most”''. Piplup nodded “Oh, yes, that rock is creepy. Gladly Victini put it in another team. Pity he gave us (eww) Swalot. More tea? ” “Yes, thanks” Vivillon replied “*Or maybe my future half is between Bagon, Squirtle and Swellow*” while watching the three training their muscles and poses. “Oh, that trio!” Oshawott crossed her arms “They’re pathetic, especially that Squirtle”. Piplup chuckled “Pfff, they’re just the typycal males.” “ Can I have a cup of tea? ” Lucario bursted into the discussion, asking with his hollow voice and his frowny eyebrows. A little startled, Piplup served him and then he sipped in tranquillity , simply saying “Continue with your girly blabs, I don’t care, assume I’m not here, because I’M NOT HERE TO TALK WITH YOU.” In the meanwhile the aforementioned trio was having a similar meeting, with Swellow narrating… “And that’s how I managed to knock out Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno.” “Holy Lugia! Wow, bro, you lived such an adventure. So freaking cool!!” Squirtle thumbed up eagerly. Bagon followed “But above all you did it only by flying, oh man, I’m envious as you can’t imagine! I wish to have tough wings like you”. “I wish to be smug and have success with ladies like you!” Squirtle joined to the speech. Soon after both exchanged a look and purposed at contemporary “Why don’t you give us lessons? Flight lessons for Bagon, appeal lessons for me. WE WANT TO BE FANTASTIC AS YOU! Can you, buddie?” Swellow had a little hesitation but smirked at the end “Ok, if you want the awesome and wonderful Swellow to teach you how to be like him, then I’ll give you a shot, but I want an alliance in exchange”. “ I swear on my sunglasses ” Squirtle said solemnly. “I swear on my goggles “ Bagon followed. “What could be our name?” Squirtle bounced on his feet infervorated “I have it: the Smug Swellowers!” Bagon clapped “ I like it!”, Swellow nodded “I like it, too”. Squirtle claimed the attention “That’s it. Now, Smug Swellowers, let’s bro-fist!” Oshawott assisted at the whole scene from the distance of their tea table, shaking her head “See? Pathetic, just pathetic.” Victini finally returned, dashing out the V-Door, looking relaxated but active “Ta-dah! Your Fa-V-ourite host is now ready to officially start this season. Early on I forgot to nominate the three leaders of the teams” everyone turned to the legend “ They’re Vileplume for the Venturers, Vivillon for the Jigglers and Lester for the Leviathans.” “VILEPLUME? Sssseriously??” Seviper hissed in shock. Vileplum reacted with a bless. “Atchoom!Sniff.” “VIVILLON? What a shell?!” Oshawott commented while Vivillon flew vertically high in the sky squealing for the eagerness. “LESTER? Who’s this pokèmon? Never heard about it.” Drifloon asked doumbfounded, Lester epic posed with a crazy grin, the other Leviathans groaned. Seviper turned menaciously to Victini “Is there any logic explanation for your choices?” Victini smiled “Just their names start with a V, that’s my fa-V-ourite letter of all the alphabet, enough to be like an obsession for me, as you maybe already figured out..” blushed a little “Really?I thought about a complete different letter as you favourite, maybe the J” Behyeem commented sarcastically, causing the host to glower at him “And since there was no pokèmon starting with V in the third team, I decided to give Lester the merit of the name and nominate him leader.” // Confessional // Plusle and (much for his dismay) Minun were in the vent “We’re already working on the coreographies for our team, such as L-E-S-T-E-R in honour of our leader and L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S to cheer our teammates, but I think we should do something more original, for example recreate a Latias figure with an acrobacy, in the meanwhile zotting sparkles to simulate lasers! Minun, what do you think of the idea?” she didn’t even let the brother open his mouth.. ' '“OH!I almost forgot an important detail: the costumes! Quickly, let’s show them!” Plusle and Minun (forced by her eagerness) dressed on resembling two Latias, despite Minun was a male “Aren’t we okey dokey zappy zotty adorable?!! We knitted these costumes all by ourselves, like the sticky wicky watty siblings we are!” she spinned on her tail, then pointed at Minun “Minnie in this way looks even more adorable then usual that makes me want to cuddle cuddle cuddle him more and more and more than usual!” Minun got a choking strict hug in result. “Ok, so we can start, now? I can’t wait anymore to fly beyond the skies of the adventure!” Bagon jumped enthusiastically on the plane, but Victini shut the doors before he could enter “BONK!” “Not so fast. Before to travel around the pokèworld I want to check if you’re all ready to face what expects you, and that’s why the first challenge will be taken here”. Spinning on one feet, the flamboyant V-host pointed at an obstacle course in which were perfectly reproduced in little copycat the main enviroments of the six regions: “First of all there are the plains and landscapes of Kanto, in particular the Viridian Forest and the caves ; then the most traditional Jotho..ah, you can smell all his history even in this plastic, of course here there’s autumn and the main space is given to Sprout Tower and Ice Path not to mention the RADIO VICTINI TOWER ; third part is dedicated to Hoenn, where ocean and sand dominate the scene; the winter fashion atmosphere of Sinnoh is reproduced in the next section, but there’s also a mini swamp safari zone; the post-modern Unova goes next and at the end the cliffs and hills of Kalos, with the Luminose Town Tower as final lap!” stopped with a wide smile “Do you like it? I asked some legendary friends to help me with this.” All the pokècompetitors were astonished, even Behyeem that commented “So there are some clever legendaries on this planet, pity I still have to meet them” causing Victini to glare at him, while Lucario spoke dryly “Very impressive, but what we have to do exactly?” “A relay.” “Yay! I’m pretty good in relay” Drifloon fluttered under the sun light and put some cucumbers on the eyes assuming a laidback attitude “See? I’m relaying as from manual.” “That’s relax not relay, helium head.” “It’s the same, don’t need to use scientific terms. However, I forgot to carry a fresh drink with me, sorry we lost!!!.....hm?What am I doing here, and why all these people are watching me?” she slapped her head many times “C’mon, I need to remember, ehhh! But I’m flying? Heeeeelp!” Many blank expression appeared on the faces of the cast, Victini simply shook the head and continued “Each team will be given a baton of the shape of me, Ji or Latias. This will be carried from a lap to another by two pokèmons for region and team, with a total 2 vs 2 vs 2 each time: the main goal is to keep a baton safe until you cross the finishing line before the rivals. If your baton get destroyed you can try to steal another one and on the opposite situation if you destroy a baton you’ll have to watch your back from the enemies.” Seviper raised an evil pleasured smile “Sssscrew fairplay, then” giving a mischievous glance to the rival teams. Plusle hugged Minun carefully “Don’t worry, little brother, I’m here with you”. “Thanks, but I didn’t even shiver..k!Not so strict.” “Exactly. Everything is allowed in this challenge, the important thing is to arrive with a baton otherwise you go to the nomination. Think carefully at who do you want to race in a certain region because each one has unique obstacles to pass through. Also for the parts of Kanto and Unova, that are the shortest, you can pick only one racer.” “Wait, but we Latias Leviathans are only 9” Castform complained “It’s not my fault if Ditto was a jerk and Swirlix eaten up by Swalot” the other replied with a shrug, meanwhile the poison slimy pokèmon burped loudly. “Don’t you have a cache copycat of them?” “Not in real life, my quirky friend, by the way this would be incredible if possible!” “Bip. As from my analyzises so far real life sucks compared to the cyberworld.” “Welcome in the club, Porygon 2.” “Thanks, Lampent, where do I have to sign up?” Rotom had an idea “Beheyeem! Since you’re an alien, clone yourself! I know everything about aliens because I’m ONE OF THEM: by the way if you don’t want to clone, teach me how.” “Sure, repeat -I’m an idiot- 51 times and you’re done.”but Lester looked straight in his eyes frowning “By the way I’m crazy not stupid.” Drifloon instead “I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot…I forgot what I was saying again.” Metangross slapped his face doing a metallic sound. The Victini Venturers reunited in a corner to discuss their strategy, Vileplume was speaking “Allright team, we need to –atchoom!- focus properly on which region is best for –atchoom!- each one of us –atchoom!- Sniff, snnrr..” but had to stop to sneeze “Sorry, since I evolved I developped a cronic allergy to my same flower. ATCHOOOM!” Seviper wiped off the snot on her muzzle with the tail “I go first since I prefer to stay alone with none between my fangs. I assure a fast start and I’ll take care of the rivals personally.” “Agree. I’m open to any idea of you guys, sneeeeez” Vileplume blessed again powerfully spreading paralyzing spores “Ops, oh, no.” Sylveon gasped “Paralyzer? Quick, where’s my baggage, I must have an antidote, how do you feel?” in worry, but the viper sloughed being able to move again “Back off, I don’t need any help, as you can sssssee.” “Obviously Gorebyss will run in the Hoenn zone” Tropius observed “Since she’s the only water type here.” Gorebyss, just awoken from a nap of beautiness, stretched her flex body “I’d like a swim outside my bowl for once. Keep me in fit and the ocean water benefits to the skales.” “Don’t forget this is a RACE, not a WALK, miss abyss” Seviper spitted out in dismay. Vanillite got alarmed “What about the desertic landscape? Miss Gorebyss has a delicate skin, can stay only in a bowl with a temperature of 25°, and the sand could scratch her smooth fins irreparably” almost melting down for the anxiety. Aurorus told him to calm down instead Tropius nodded “He has a point. A fish can’t survive in a desert.” “That’s why I’ll go with her” Anorith snapped proudly his claws to claim the attention “I’m an aquatic creature, too, and I passed all my fossil existence in a desert. I’ll be the escort of Gorebyss for a trait and then I’ll bring the baton through the desertic part.” “Are you sure?” “No way!” Sylveon shouted “That’s too dangerous for a poor little pokèmon like you. I won’t ever let you pass such a risk, you’re probably the younger contestant of us.” “LITTLE? YOUNGER? I’m an anomalocaris, one of the first pokèmon to appear over a thousand of years ago: I swam in the oceans and survived filtering felxes way before your species existed” Anorith scoffled “I’m not a baby only because of my dimensions, I just remained a fossil until yesterday!” Victini confirmed “Yes, I picked him from the Oceanographic Museum, went to Devon S.P.A. and revived.” “Oh..” “Ok, so Anorith is in with Gorebyss, about Sinnoh I purpose myself and Vanillite: we’re both used to cold clime” “I agree, Aurorus. A-A-ATCHHHOOOOM! Again sorry, but this time was your fault because you emanate such a freezing breath when you speak.” Aurorus tried to clean out the purple stains but couldn’t reach her face with her short paws, so Tropius used gently his leaf wing “Thanks. I told you I’ve my problems, too.” She winked making the tropical giant to blush. // Confessional // Seviper was gleaming at the camera “Lovebirds. My favourite preyssss. These giants are a big threat for my chances, but as soon as I’ll find the way to slash their love, they will be no more.” “Brobably I forgot to warn her that I snodded more sbores bef..watchoom!” Vileplume banged on the ceiling, distorcing a tube of the vent “Oww..why I didn’t evolve in Bellossom as my mommy wanted? The evolution brought me only headache, flu and a-a-a-a-ll—etchooom! Allergy.” Then other purposes were discussed: Dunsparce and Tropius were assigned to Jotho, Lunatone was given to Unova, at the end Vileplume and Sylveon would have run in the zone of Kalos to the finish line. “Grrr, I don’t want to stay with Swalot!” Oshawott roared from the opposite spot, where the Jirachi Jigglers were discussing their tactic. “Sorry, but we flipped shell and I won the Hoenn place.” “NO, PIPLUP, YOU RIGGED, I’M SURE” the ott replied shouting more louder, walking in front of Piplup, that had swollen the chest ready for the fight. Chimecho shook the chime on the end singing a sooth melody “Listen to my chiiime, everything is fiiine, put the spat apart, let the harmony return in your heart ))) Both Oshawott and Piplup felt their arms get heavier and flexer, the muscles relaxated, and they quickly made up. “Sorry I overreacted.” “It’s fine, I understand your point of view: I have my pride, too” she shifted to Swalot noticing in disgust there was a pink liquid drooling down his mouth just to be resucked in soon after “''And I would never accept unless constricted to collaborate with that goo.” “BUUUUUUUUUUUURP! Gnom, it’s like a chewing gum: I can eat and swallow and eat it again all the times I want. Munch, munch..” the girl starters felt sick “Eeew, tell me you’re not talking about Swi-“ and fainted. Swalot burped again, satisfied. “Not cool, man, this is very gross”. “Slurp. Not for a poison type” replied stroking the twirly moustaches that were sliced at half by Seviper “Don’t dare to compare you and me again, sssslob.” Victini called up everyone “Time of chitchat finished, take position, set your starters, pick the batons and go!” Seviper for the Victini, Ninjask for the Jirachi and Lampent for the Latias got ready at the START line, Seviper shifting glare looks from Ninjask to Lampent while Lampent had a dull look stamped on. As Victini spoke Seviper attempted a Poison Tail against the rivals, but Ninjask flashed away in a millisecond entering in the Viridian Forest section also stealing out her baton. Seviper hissed in shock and frustration, and ran to pursue him “Not sssso fast!”. As the three entered Seviper got lost in the maze of trees and bushes, swearing. She rid off easily of all the bug types that attacked until she saw Ninjask again: creeping slowly nearby, the snake opened her fangs and bit hard. But the bug disappeared in smoke between her red teeth! “What’s this trick? Where did that coward go?” In the meanwhile Lampent, having taken a different path, was all focused on everything than her challenge: carrying lazily and uncarefully the baton on one hand, she was reading an horror book using the other: she didn’t even look the way to avoid trees or anything else since she was a ghost. Switching back to Seviper… “He can’t escape exploiting his speedness if I use Glare on him. Just need to find him back and…a-ah! YOU’RE MINE, LOOK AT MY EYES! Poof!” Ninjask faded again in the void, nullifying her aggression that ended with a painful crash against a tree. One of her fangs broken in the process “Grrrr” but she finally realized “He’s using Double-Team. Ssssneaky, but he doesn’t have idea of whom is sneaking with.” Ninjask observed her in the shadow keeping both the batons in the schytes “Challenge accepted.” Then created more fake-copies that took different paths. Seviper got into the same trick other times, after a bit Ninjask was almost at the exit when he had to backward seeing a snaky shape at the horizon…instead in this way he found himself trapped in her spires. “Told you to don’t mess with me, now you’re in trap.” “A ninja is never in trap if he’s still alive: Substitute!” Ninjask switched himself with a baton peluche and sauntered quickly far away. The serpent snickered: at least she had again her baton. But when she accidentally hit it with the tail and this bursted out she realized the truth: “Sssswindler!” Crawling the fastest she could, she pursued again on the insect. Ninjask avoided the natural obstacles and her attacks flying zig-zag at max speedness, increased second after second by Speed Boost, getting soon an high advantage “Bzzz.zz.zz. She’s doomed, nothing stop our…species!” until he fell into a net, settled by one of the famous Bug Baiters, or better a robotic clone of them. The ninja-musk fluttered fastly the wings but he was stack there despite all the strives, so he was forced to slice the wires and leave the victini baton abandoned. Soon after Seviper arrived and found it, destroying with a single hit the robotic bug hunter and his bait. Ninjask avoided or slashed other nets on his way and was first to reach the exit, but before to leave he prepared a trap: creating a giant spiderweb with the cloth extracted and the nets ripped he attached another subsitute and a duplicate of himself, some pineco linked to the trap were ready to fall at first movement and explode. “This will take her busy enough time to be outdistanced by me for the rest of the relay.” '''Ninjask spoke in the vent, polishing the blade arms “I know many tricks learned with an indipendent training for ninja. Plus Baton Pass is what I’m made for.”' Lampent floated slowly outside and along with Ninjask faced the second part dedicated to Kanto: a cave resembling Mt. Moon. Left behind there was Seviper whose raging scream was clearly heard at contemporary with an explosion when she stepped into the trap. The venomous viper merged from the leaves with half of her body bound in the white sticky cloth, crawling with an huge effort, down in her stomach there were some knots that suggested she had probably discharged her frustration swallowing the various pineco, caterpie and bugs encountered. She actually appeared more hilarious than menacious as usual. Of course she didn’t find any amusement in her situation. Clenching the baton of Victini in her mouth, she finally left the Viridian Forest, but another baton shaped as Latias attracted her attention. The Mt. Moon track was a joke compared to the previous, both Ninjask and Lampent achieved easily and could pass the baton to the fellow runners…in theory. “Here. Don’t waste time and exploit the advantage I settled for us.” “Thanks, Ninjasaaaaaaaask, wwoooah, I feel sooo faaast!” “Wait up, Swellow!” Chimecho inspired and expired “Nevermind. What happened to him?” Ninjask sneered “I used Baton Pass so he gained my same boosted statistics of speed.” Chimecho nodded and followed the swallow. For the Latias Leviathans Plusle & Minun were cheering up the gloomy ghost lamp. “L-A-M-P-E-N-T!LAMPENT, LAMPENT, LAMPENT, GO LAMPENT, GO, LEVIATHANS, WOOOH!” Lampent dampened their eagerness “Splendid. Thanks to the support and whatever, I did my part. Do yours, electric mices.” Plusle continued to cheer “Who’s the leader, who’s the laser, of course the Latias Leviathans! LLL for the wins!” on the contrary Minun questioned “Where’s our baton?” Lampent stared deadpan a whole minute, shifted the yellow eyes to her hands and “Ops, I forgot I can pass through the walls but the object I carry nope. Pity” shrugged taking a new book “I’ll strive to get over the huge painstacking dirging disappointment with some dark lecture.” Minun slapped one of his cheeks. Dunsparce and Tropius were still waiting for the baton, and the land snake expressed his perplexion “I’m afraid she’s in trouble.” Seviper arrived right in time in awful conditions, but she cut any possible comment from the two saying “Don’t assssk anything, sssimply take these, or you’ll be my dinner tonight, Dunsparce.” Tropius glanced at the viper meanwhile the land snake hid immediately in a hole for the fear “Two batons? Hmm, good work. Let’s go, Dunsparce.” “Y-Yes.” “Quick, sister, we have to follow them if we want a chance” Minun dragged Plusle and ran until he stopped in shock in front of a waterfall “Holy Kyogre.” That was the copycat of the Tohjo Waterfalls, the famous wall of water that phisically separated Kanto and Jotho in the reality. The screen faded to black few seconds. Minun looked above the waterfall seeing Tropius and the others flying high across “Great, how can we overcome this with no wings or swim abilities? Urgh, we’re screwed.” “Hey, Hey!” Plusle exclaimed flashing to hug the brother “Someone here is getting negative, you know what do you need now?” asked with doe eyes. “Not really…no, wait, you mean the positive song? T-There’s no need, see, I’m happy!?” “Too late, I don’t believe you.” Plusle pinched the blue cheeks of him with affect, then pinched hers popping out red sparks of electricity, grabbed the tail like a microphone and sang: “When life gives you a lemon chuck ''And you depress thinking all your existence suck ''You have just to look beyond the hurdle ''Immediately you’ll be able to see the spaaaarkle.. ''When you get a shot of bad luck ''Feel yourself as come over by a truck ''Don’t surrend, keep to struggle ''Quit isn’t a option, just waaarble… ''Because the life is an awesome travel ''Full of adventures, events and huge marvel ''Believe in yourself, you’ll have success ''If you go on your way and never recess! ''Be positive is the key of joy ''I’ll never stop to cheer, think as you want that I’m cloy ''Spin twice with me, jump above like a kite ''Raise your fist to the sky, think always you’re bright! '''And whenever you’re dampened and discouraged ''Frustrated, disappointed or even enraged ''Lift always your head ''There’s no light without a shed! ''After darkness will be a new dawn ''Never let sadness to make you her pawn! ''Cheering people is the mission of my life ''I always put the 100% strife ''My work isn’t easy, sometimes I’m considered crazy ''But I prefer to be that unlike be lazy…. ''Beeeecaaaauuuuuuse.. ''Because the life is a big huge challenge ''Sometimes rolls on your back as a massive avalanche ''That’s why I exist, to wipe out any tear ''So little brother don’t have fear… ''And cheer! Cheer! Cheer! Cheer! Cheeer! Cheeeeeeeer!” she ended doing a mortal jump and landed on Minun rubbing her cheeks on his generating a double colored thundershock. Her affect warmed up the negative twin that hugged back “Thank you, sis. I feel better now. So much that I got an idea.” In the meanwhile the runners for Victini Venturers and Jirachi Jigglers were already running inside the Sprout Tower . “This relay isn’t as terrible as I imagined: all there’s to do is walk on many stairs while the tower swings from left to right” “Anf, anf, not from my point of view: you have big paws, I have to crawl step by step” “This is so easy, I’m already almost at the top” “Chimechohm)). This swinging movement is perfect for meditation.” “Ah, I had the impression to have forgotten something” Victini launched a Fire Blast on the low part of the building, that started to burn down quickly “Better now: Sprout and Burned Tower in one single task.” “Yaawn, Vi, you know sometimes you’re sadic as a deranged drowzee? “Get back to sleep, Jirachi, it’s BETTER…” “Duhuuh. As your will, zzzz.” “SQWAWK! The feathers on my tail are burning! This is a crime against the awesomeness.” “Calm down, Swellow, don’t let the anxiety get the control, just meditate with me: ohm there’s no fire, everything goes fine..” Swellow flashed out the building abandoning the Jirachi baton that she was forced to recuperate, sighing “I knew from his pale aura that he was a dirty coward.” “Urgh, one of the baton is getting on fire. I’ll try to lit off” Tropius blew so powerfully that he fueled more the flames burning his same wings “Sheez. I can’t fly anymore for a bit and we’re surrounded by the fire: there’s no way to escape than the window.” Dunsparce drilled “I-I have a-actually an idea, but it’s probably useless and you don’t need to listen to it…” then frown shyly. “I want to listen to you, instead” Tropius replied. “R-Really? But I’m not a good pokèmon to rely on, my ideas must be as dunce as me, a-and..” Dunsparce in the Vent Confessional explained “My species is historically considered the most useless since the pokèdex updated to II generation, I born feeling this curse on my flat back and grew getting to know all the quirks we Dunsparce are mocked for: shortest snakes ever seen, ugly aspect, microscopical useless wings, cowardness and weakness. I joined this reality show with the best hopes to improve on and show I have a reason to exist, but I’m already regretting the idea: I’m slow as a slug and the first challenge is a relay. Sigh.” “What’s the point of your topic? It makes no sense. Just apply you idea if this means safety for us, I trust no care of what you are outside.” Dunsparce roused a little hearing the word of Tropius and decided to do his move. “I-I’ll use Dig to create a passage that brings us out of here in a snap. B-But I give no guarancy” the land snake quickly drilled on the wood floor creating a little hole enough wide for the baton . Tropius tossed it inside, but he couldn’t escape and the fire was getting closer rapidly. “Done!” the squeaky voice of Dunsparce echoed from the hole that suddenly widen 4 times more sucking Tropius inside: following the mysterious physical laws of pokèmon world he was safely out in a short gap of seconds. “Thank you, Dunsparce, see that you can do big deeds if you trust yourself? Great job, high five!” Tropius stomped a paw on Dunsparce to congratulate “Ops, I tend to forget my force.” “Gh..n-no worry.. you squeezed only my boneless part. I’m too happy to care.” Soon after the tower fell down totally in front of their eyes. Dunsparce felt guilty for having weakened the structure too much with his dig: Chimecho was still inside. “Oh no, I was right, look what disaster I caused! If she’s dead..if she’s dead..is only my fault” cried. “Chi-chiiiiimee))) Dooooong)))” Chimecho fluttered pacifically between the wrecks doing a dingdong in harmony with the big bell of the (fake) Sprout Tower “Don’t worry or strive I’m alive: this bell was my shield, don’t need to yield. Diiiiing)))” She entered in the Ice Path leaving the two Venturers speechless. “That’s the idea: we’ll climb the rock wall at the side of the waterfall, use Double Team and then Baton Pass each other. Hop, are you ready?” Minun jumped on the first cliffhang. Plusle jumped on the opposite side, then both created multiple copies of themselves that formed two pyramids: “Ok, guys and girls, everyone knows what to do. Throw!” Minun was successfully launched to an higher spot by his copies and Plusle followed this example, obviously the respective copycats reached them automatically. The twin brothers then switched position using Baton Pass, Plusle simulated to launch Minun making her copycats to throw him again, doing a backflip in mid-air Minun used again Baton Pass switching with her sister that was then thrown higher than before by the negative copies: thanks to a perfect work of coordination and collaboration the two mices escalated the cascade with their acrobacies and switches. “Wow, this was Incre-V-ble!” Victini clapped at their number and did a double V-sign “Like in a circus.” “We did this, sister.” “I had no doubt, we’re an unstoppable duo, Minun!” The two electric rodents high fived. Soon after they talked in the Confessional: “We’re not only cheerleaders but practiced in the Hoenn Circus. The Double Team Baton Pass Pyramid was always our best performance in the deck, but we have many other tricks and talents!” Plusle explained bouncing for the eagerness. Minun confirmed with a simple nod and a smile. Plusle and Minun ran finally to the Sprout Tower but they found only a pyre of cimmer, looked in the rubbles and spotted the baton of their team: the Latias plushie was scorchered and missed various details. “Urgh, it doesn’t have even the wings, we’ll be penalized for sure.” Plusle Double-Slapped the brother “You always think only at negative! Didn’t learn anything still from my songs? There’s always a solution, so cheer with me: GO LATIAS LEVIATHANS, WE’RE THE STRONGEST LIKE REGI TITAAANS!” she exclaimed dressed on the cosplay costume again. Minun rubbed his chin and a new idea zapped in his mind “Indeed! We can use the costumes of Latias to repair the baton. But let’s hurry up, probably the others are passing the batons to the Hoenn racers now.” Not really. Infact, Dunsparce and Tropius had still to enter in the cave but were blocked by the fact the entrance was too little for Tropius. “Push..ggn..push..uff..push! No way, eh? Darn my giant size.” “’Nf, I’m doing my weak best to help, but this impossible for me. Sorry.” Tropius conforted “Nevermind, that means you have to continue without me because we have no more time to waste. Pick the baton and skid along my neck.” “B-But I have no arms, how can I carry on the plushie? Even those things they call wings I have doesn’t give me any grip on objects…” “Dunsparce.” “Y-Yep?” “You’re clever enough and I’m sure you’ll find the way, NOW GO!” As entered Dunsparce slid on the floor and bashed soon against a wall, creating a fracture in the ice. “Ouch, thankfully I have a resistant body…or just no bones that can be broken by impact. Brrr..rr!! It’s chilly h-here. By the way, w-where is the baton?” the drilling nokocchi watched around seeing his portray reflected on the lucid walls of the cavern, getting scared, then tried many times to recuperate the baton: with the tail, the wings, the mouth and even the toungue but unsuccessfully. “Sigh, I warned Tropius about this” he sobbed feeling the temptation to come back to the entrance or quit using Dig again. Until noticed the fracture… Chimecho was living the experience with a complete different approach: calm and cozy. She used the rebound of her tollings to find the orientation across the various allies of the Ice Path simulation. The windbell had everything under control, however was going terribly slow wasting all the advantage obtained from Ninjask. Both were so slow that Minun and Plusle arrived to the Ice Path pairing with them, or better, overtaking thanks to their skating skills: another performance of their perfect alkemy. Like professional ice dancers they swished through the path and were the first to reach the zone of Hoenn. “Yu-uuuh! Majestic comeback, by the way we’re ahead! Kombgratulations for your performance, my twinny rodent friends. By the way now the command of the mission is assumed by me, Captain Rotom” Lester picked the baton, put on a captain hat and congedated solemnly with the twins. “Wait, how can you go underwater if you cannot swim?” Minun asked tilting the neck. Plusle dressed her pon pon again. “By immersion, no?” Lester assumed a different form: its orange body became bigger and square with a round window in the middle, the plasmic arms resembled a sort of clothespins you use to hang on the laundry, and a long tube merged from a side. He was now Wash Rotom. Putting the Latias Baton inside the viewing panel “Porygon 2, are you ready as planned? Remember: it’s the same thing to navigate in Internet. Let’s go,ah!*EPIC POSE*” and dived in the sea section using the cybernetic pokèmon like a submarine and his jets of water and soap as propellers. Kind of astonished Minun, Plusle, Piplup, Squirtle, Anorith and Gorebyss observed Porygon 2 moving away on the fundal like a machine used for abyss explorations. Anorith swam seeking for them but was easily outdistanced. “Sgrunt , there weren’t these kinds of techno-pokèmons back at my ages” folded claws grumpily. Piplup tap tapped the foot impatiently, Squirtle wiped his sunglasses and Gorebyss yawned bored waiting in her bowl. “How long I have to wait yet before to have my nowadays swim in ocean water? A lady shouldn’t wait in this way…need some *entertain*” the tropical siren fish flapped her eyelashes in the direction of the primaceus pokèmon: Anorith dashed immediately backward but when was about to climb her bowl he was shot with an Ice Ray that blocked his run. It came from Vanillite “How dare you, insect? Stay out from Miss Gorebyss’s tank. Clear?!!” “HEY, I wasn’t going to do anything as you think, just wanted to speak with her. And you should be in the Sinnoh zone.” “Whatever, keep those claws and tentacles inside your shell. Also” Vanillite recovered his composure “Before she enters in the water I have to check if the temperature is the right one. Hmm, 0,5° hotter than acceptable: some ice cubes will lower the temperature.” Gorebyss outbursted in laughters, clapping “Ohohohoh! Nice spectacle was this, you 2 amused me so much. Well done. I want to let you know that I appreciated” ended with a wink. Vanillite blushed melting down a few, Anorith reddened at her but glared at him. “Also relationships were simplier in the past: you found the first pluricellular girl available (trust me, the choice was infinite), flirted, dated and layed an egg, clack. Done in the time gap I snap my claw. Totally different age from now where a sentient ice cream gets in the middle!” “Miss Gorebyss is MINE! She’s MY princess and I’AM her servant.” Vanillite exclaimed proudly inside the vent. Dunsparce stopped to drill. How much time had passed since he had started? He couldn’t know but the tunnel was finally finished! The land snake had had the idea to create a passage in the ice, and use it like a chute: all he had to do was to push the baton inside, skidded and was out at contemporary with Chimecho. Unable to stop Dunsparce had a little accident with her and the impact sent him and the baton in the water. However this water was the one contained in the bowl of Gorebyss, which giggled at the intruder. “HEEEEY!!!” Vanillite shouted so high to cripple the glasses of Squirtle, making Dunsparce bashful and ashamed. “I-I-I’m s-so s-sorry, didn’t want to break her privacy, miss…f-forgive me. I-I’ll try to leave the tank immediately, despite I can’t swim...blobloblob.” Gorebyss stroked him gently like a pet “I wasn’t doing anyhting important, by the way. Don’t panic this hard, cutie.” Following her orders Vanillite helped him to merge out the bowl, but the jealousy was melting down his body. In the meanwhile Anorith picked the Victini baton, but as Vanillite was about to say something he launched a rock to him “Still here? Go back at your place.” “Indeed he’s right: if you don’t return to the zone you’re assigned to within the time I draw a V you cause the disqualification and nomination of your team” Victini spoke eagerly by megaphone. The Blizzard Ice Cream Pokèmon twitched nervously an eye and was forced to obey, Anorith grinned in satisfation and “Clack” snapped a claw. Chimecho passed the baton to Piplup and Squirtle, Anorith gave it to Gorebyss. The pink spoiled regalecidae stretched the body, flipped gorgeously outside her bowl diving in the ocean spinning on her same axis in a twirl: all her fanciness and beautiness was so shown while she swam dancing in the deep water. After a submarine acrobacy Gorebyss merged out to enjoy the applauses of the astonished audience, minus Piplup that called her “Show off” , and then returned underwater dashing through the kelps. Anorith took the occasion to use X Scissor against the Jirachi racers and stole them their baton, then dived away behind the teammate. Squirtle and Piplup immediately got to swim seeking for it. The part of the relay dedicated to Hoenn resembled perfectly the ocean of that region: jellyfishes, sharks and rays swimming in the surface, clamps, puffishes and coelacanths silently habiting the depth. The course was structured to force the racers to swim up and down the two different habitats: zig-zagging to avoid the various Qwilfish and Tentacools, Gorebyss proceeded in tranquillity back to back with the careful Anorith. “Miss, I assure that I’ll protect you from any kind of” the fossil pokèmon was interrupted by an attack that swept him away. “Give back that baton, brother, it’s better for ya.” “Urgh, here another nuisance” Anorith replied attacking with a Metal Headbutt that didn’t affect the turtle much, infact , Squirtle hit back him with Aqua Pulsar. The baton almost slipped from the claws of Anorith, he received another attack and smashed on the backdrop. Here he buried himself under the sand. “Hey, sheik, where are ya? Moh..” Squirtle scratched the back of the head trying to understand where exactly he was hiding… The scene cut on Piplup: she was left behind due to her incapacity to dive properly. Flapping the wings on the surface the penguin kept crashing in rocks and jellyfishes all the time. She was already exhausted for the effort. “Anf..anf…why I’m not as the other piplups?” Flashback of her videotape introduction: a pretty fancy blue house is seen in the artic background. The door opens and Piplup shows proudly all the stuff she has in the living room, drinking a cup of tea “Unlike the usual standards of my species I’m fancy and firm on the mainland, I have composure in the way I walk and full coordination…see?”. She exits outside carrying her tea set on the head in perfect balance despite walking now on ice “I never slip, skid or move goofily as the others, because I CARE for the good manners and fanciness. I can do this even with my eyes shut. Pick me and I’ll bring the class in-SPLASH!” and is so blind by her boast that she doesn’t see the water. “Help, I suck when swimmin-tonk!Ouch! Auch! Cut the video off, they don’t have to see this!” The video ends immediately. “I can’t see anything with this darkness” Squirtle took off the shades a minute, all of sudden Anorith emerged from the depth shocking him and picked them between the claw. Squirtle freaked out “Dude! No, just no, this is crazy!” Anorith speckled on the black lenses “Chose: the baton or the glasses? This is an old trick that never fails.” “DUDE. DON’T TOUCH MY SHADES.” Squirtle reacted slamming the fossil pokèmon with a powerful whip of the tail. As a crack appeared on the armour, Anorith crinkled, cringed and retired in shock inside his shell, so Squirtle could recuperate both the baton and the sunglasses assuming a triumphal pose “Never anymore. Also pray you didn’t scratch them or you’re going to receive the bis.” “Excuse me?” Gorebyss swam behind his shoulders, twined and coiled graciously around him: her smooth skales tickled gently the turtle that was totally startled by this move of her. “Y-Yeah?” “Mind to give me that cute plushie, *please*? I have a Victini plushie but it seems so alone without the Jirachi, this makes me suffer, isn’t this totally unfair?” asked starting to use her Attraction on him, he nodded blabbing some words, she continued “''Of course I can give you the right price of this switch…what about this''?” and kissed him on a cheek with the needle mouth. Squirtle’s brain exploded instantly and he let the baton dumbfounded. Still in huge difficulty Piplup saw the baton floating on the surface near a shoal of Sharpedo but she didn’t have the time to approach that Gorebyss picked it flirting with the sharks that not only let her pass but wanted to escort her underwater. “What’s going down here? I must check what happened to Squirtle. Ok, I can do this this time, just have to believe in the possibility.” Piplup finally managed to dive with an huge effort, however her style of swimming was awful and she crashed into the teammate. By the way he didn’t even twitch, utterly stunned. “Gheeee**..” “Squirtle? Hello? Oh,no… ciaff!” Piplup slapped him in annoyance. “Owch, wtf?!” “Males. Sex button powers off their brains. I’ll explain you later, now hurry if we want to have still an opportunity in this race!” she casually spotted Anorith fleeing with the other baton, he had had to stay at a certain distance from Gorebyss due to the sharpedo surrounding her. “Ok, wait a minute.” “Why?” “I have to wear my shades again.” Piplup facepalmed “Ok, almost ready, have only to clean them.” The other, frustrated, used Water Jet to reach Anorith and block him the way. “Glom, oh, no, again. I’m too weak to fight now.” he murmured. “Then leave me the baton, you can go away.” she said with a serious expression. But she flails when the eyes of Anorith shimmered for the tears, becoming wide and glossy “No, wait, don’t cry!” Anorith assumed a firm puppy expression asking for her mercy “*PWEASE, LEMME FREE*” Piplup flailed more and squeaked “ Ehp. Too much cuuute, I wanna hug you now!!!PIPLUP!! ” but the anomalocaris was faster than her and escaped. Squirtle reached Piplup a few after finding her still dazed by the cuteness and shook the head “Females. Cute button powers off their brains.” In the meanwhile down down down in the depth of the ocean there are the two Laser Latias Leviathans… “Rotom, despite it’s the first time I surf in a real sea, I hazard the hypothesis we got lost in the wrong direction. The pressure is 51 times stronger than should be that means we’re in the abyss and my calculates about the time we should have implied to reach the desert path..” “Alt! First of all I’m Kaptain Lester at the moment and you must refer to me as this. By the way, maybe the last flurry we picked hijacked our trajectory, I’m checking with my scope where we are but can’t see anything” Lester was using his jet tube as a periscope, just to point out for the reader “There’s the perfect darkness but…I just got a quirky idea to solve the problem! Also it was time to add lights to my submarine. Do you have the Dex-Navigator embodied, right? Click.” “Bip-Bip-Bip –Biiiip! Pokèmon found: Chinchou. Level 25, nature Mild, potential unknown.” “Perfect! I activate my sucking cap function: WWWWOOOZ” Wash Rotom resucked in his body the chinchou and activated the whirlpool generating a ray of energy coming from his viewing door, in this way enlightened the area: there were scripts everywhere written in a cryptic idiom. “What a quirky place: it can be either an ancient temple or an alien hideout.By the way... REALLY AWESOME!” Gorebyss and Anorith eventually arrived first at the desert environment track. Here only Anorith continued to race carrying both the batons at contemporary: he had the advantage to know well how to proceed in that landscape. From the freshness of the ocean to the drought of the desert the temperature difference was overwhelming, thankfully the iron armour worked as a screen from the heat rays of the sun and the sandstorm, too. When Piplup and Squirtle reached the dry shore, their reaction was pretty different. The penguin felt immediately out of breath under such a sunlight, her body was made of warm feathers useful in the artic, not in the desert. The turtle on the contrary liked all this heat and said this was the occasion for a suntan: “This sun will certainly make me HOT.” “Or..aaaaanf..cooked in your braincells.” The two Venturers walked in the dunes for some minutes meanwhile the sandstorm got worse and worst. “Can you see Anorith? We must find him for the baton.” “I barely see my paw now to be honest, chick.” “Don’t call me chick, I’m a gentlewoman still if I’m sweating and panting.” “Even with the tounge sticked out the beak to lick the ground or your same sweat?” “CIAFF!CIAFF!” “Ok, got it.” Offended in her pride Piplup strove to come back to her composure as in the videotape: walking firmly and with dignity uncare of the thirst and the fatigue. Enjoying the air-conditioner in the vent Piplup spoke “I care to keep class even when I’m burning down at 90° degrees, tired, sweat, even wounded by the storm. I dare Gorebyss to do this U.U” Still keeping a graceful walking gait Piplup tripped on something hidden in the sand: it was pointy but smooth, but it was impossible to guess until the sandstorm would have not calmed down. Piplup shook off some sand of the wings and kept strolling. Anorith had found easily a shelter nearby, a rock was enough to protect and hide himself, however he had only one baton with himself and the sandstorm had mazed him a little. “What was the straight way to go? I hope to have not walked in circle. Ah, finally the sand storm stopped, I can return to the relay. But where’s the Jirachi baton?!” “Hey, Piplup, isn’t our baton? I just realized this as of now I can see again.” “Ahah, it was all my merit!” “Darn! Nevermind, better go away before they spot me again.” …the three pokèmons walked through the dunes for half an hour…sometimes stopped to rest or breath…but the thirst was killing them and their lucidity.. “I…must…drink…NOW..” Piplup whined limping for the tiredom. She was feeling really sick as prompt to faint, Squirtle even worst but he found soon a solution: took off his shell. (And was CENSORED) “Ah, without that thing I’m feeling betta’..” Piplup squealed in shock “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS..OH MY ARCEUS…ASHAME! COVER YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!” “But—“ “But nothing! DRESS BACK YOUR SHELL NOW, PRIMITIVE.” “Ok, okay, but chill-out…” “I just have had chills seeing your naked body, so shut up.” Squirtle sighed and excused just to shut her beak “Can we get over this and think how can we find some water? Don’t know you but I’m very thirsty.” Piplup agreed “I know there’s lot of water in a cactus but I don’t want to humiliate myself drinking from a plant as a primitive U.U” Squirtle shrugged “If you prefer to die dishydratated is your problem, as much as I love to have style all the time, I’ll try a shot of cactus water immediately.” Piplup changed soon idea and rushed to the first cactus available, but not her neither him were able to understand how to drink without getting stung by the needles and renounced. Few meters away Anorith was taking a pause to drink, cutting a cactus with the scissors. “Zack! Glu, glu, glu. Puah, cactuses tasted better at my era. Anyway those two has no experience in this kind of things, the time I’ll pass my baton they’ll barely crawl to this point, ahahah! I’d like to see that scene. Rookies.” He cut another cactus but a giant fist slammed on his shell. Flattened and dolorant Anorith realized he had just slashed a Cacturne! That of course didn’t like the idea. Dodging the second punch for luck he runned away the fastest he could forgetting the baton. In this way he reached the zone of Sinnoh. “Ah, I’m first! Clack.” “And the baton?” Aurorus asked while Vanillite sniggered. Anorith blanked and rushed quickly backward. Aurorus titled her neck and frowned “I don’t have a good feeling.” Vanillite approved “Totally agree: he will take a life to come back.” “I ain’t speaking about Anorith..” ...passed many more minutes… “Do you see anything at the horizon?” Bagon observed cautiously in wait, hoping to spot signs of the teammates. “No, sgrunt. This is the 51th time you ask the same and the answer is still NO. Understood? Rumpf.” Lucario answered in a cranky tone. “I was just asking, whatever..I should have been in place of Squirtle, he doesn’t have goggles like me. Oh, hey..here they are..I see two..crawling?...figures approaching! They look exhausted, oh boy.” “Anf..anf…anfff..did we arrive? Finally, I need 10 showers, a couch, a rain of tea and an year in the real Ice Path to heal from this experience” Piplup said barely breathing, creeping and crawling slowly on the sand, carring the Jirachi plushie on her head like a bandana. Squirtle dried the sweat and talked to Bagon “Man, I don’t have idea how I survived to this..totally crazy…I’m so thirsty….tired…but at least I got a super-cool sunbath! Look at my skin, I’m blue-bronze now. Bow and 5-me bro!” Victini had is first confessional having a doubtful expression on the face: “They took 2 hours to complete a 110m track of desert and they look like close to die: I’m curious to see what will happen when I’ll do a challenge in a real desert!?” “Yeh, dude, you deserve this high five! By the way a question: did you forget you are WATER types that can drink from their same WATER moves like for example WATER Gun?” Piplup and Squirtle exchanged a glance and slapped each other hard enough to knock out. Legit question, assassin question. “Guess this counts as yes.” “CAN YOU JUST PICK THE BATON AND GO?I’M SICK TO WAIT.” “Jeez, Lucario, ok, I’m doing that but chill out for once.” They started to climb and Anorith arrived soon after with the baton of the Victini Venturers. Instead there were no evidences of Rotom and Porygon 2 yet. “Where are those two? Should we wait still for them? Urgh, I mean, take a look upside: the other racers have already started to climb the mountain. I don’t know what to do” Castform glanced in worry at Metang, that started to climb “NO. Stop to wait for them, it’s useless since there are two other batons we can aim to. I calculated everything for a plan: I climb and cause some mess, you fly high to the peak of the fake Mt. Coronet, get into your Snow Form and generate an hail storm.” “And then?” “This is all you need to know” the metallic crustaceus clenched her in the claw and dragged the cloudy forecaster closer whispering “''Now quit with an excuse, go in the sky without Victini or the others see you, and do what I said. Don’t force me to repeat.” “K-Kay. Ahem, Victini? I forgot to say I…uh..suffer of vertigos, I can’t do this part of the relay.” Victini shook his head vigorously “Quit is the opposite thing I believe in: being a winner. By the V-ay if you can’t take the height of the challenge, fine. As you Leviathans aren’t enough in troubles…” but actually agreed. Unseen Castform flew away where the weather was snowy and colder, in a perfect copycat of the famous mountain chain of Sinnoh: here her body crystalized and assumed a cianotical palette of indigo, her head was soon surrounded by an icy armour, the cloud got more whirly and ended with a wedge resembling an icicle. She used Hail causing a blizzard that infested the whole mountain. “Sgrunt, we missed only the hail” guess who said this. '''At this point Metang spoke in the Vent Confessional “Started as planned. Also I considered a possible failure and consequences: if anything might go wrong Castform will be the only one in the spotlight to get all the fault for multiple reasons. Here’s the list: quit from the relay with a sheer lie, caused the hail, cheated escalating the mountain by levitation, was the main reason our team lost, enough to seal her fate. There’s 50% of risk but my plan will be worthy in any case.”' The part of the fake Sinnoh consisted in a long vertical climb of a simulacre of the Mt. Coronet:an uneven path half covered in snow and ice. It was very easy to slip and fall down as Bagon experienced soon. “Bagon! You ok?” “Don’t worry, bro, I’m strong headed and used to crashfall in this way.” Videotape of Bagon: he’s seen on the top of a hill wearing a pair of goggles and a cloak “High there! My name is Bagon and my dream is only one: to fly. This is the try number 251 I’m going to do right now. The cloak will help me being blown by the wind and in this way… I’ll finally fly! LET’S GOOOOOOoooooooooooo…THUMP!” -the screen goes black few seconds- Bagon now has a kite attached on his back “WB, people! This is the try 252: the kite will work like a pair of wings making me flutter in the sky” put on again his goggles and give a fierce grin to the camera “I won’t fail this time, you betcha” starting to run to take off the cliff. “Wohoooo, the wind on my body is a freaking sensation, I did it, I di-KAKRAAAM! O-k, a thunder was totally unexpected. Fiiiiiii…..THUMP! Ouk, stay tuned for the next try, after I do a little check to the doctor..” Leading the way Lucario frowned seeing the companion already out of the game but kept climbing with his baton: he was a warrior and had no time to waste on idiots. By the way the hail was already stomping on his nerves a lot, suddenly an huge tremor made the mountain to tremble and an icy boulder missed him for few yards. He snorted in relief. Vanillite and Aurorus had no troubles in the hailstorm but they were moving slow, especially the latter, she seemed almost flinch and wobbled, another magnitudo made her to miss the grip and skid down the mountain on the brink of a precipice:she saved herself creating a bridge of ice with an ice beam. Soon after she returned to climb and strive. The Victini Venturers resting at the peanut gallery exchanged worried opinions: “What’s happening to Aurorus? S-She seems tired” Dunsparce asked to Tropius, without being replied. Seviper hissed maliciously “I thought sssshe was an expert of the mountainsss. Didn’t you purpose her for this part of the relay, Tropius? Ssso, what do you think?” Tropius didn’t care for the snake and continued to stare at the screen, narrowing the eyes to have the max resolution: “She’s poisoned!” Took off the land fastly. Aurorus suddenly felt the forces abandoning her cold body, her eyelids heavy, fainted in front of Victini and the ohter pokèmons, fell rapidly down the mountain but was caught right in time by Tropius. “Ohh! What happened?” Victini said sincerely worried “She got poisoned” the tropical brontosaurus replied with a glare “Aurorus..speak to me..brrr..atchoom! Her body is so cold that I’m freezing. Do you have a medical center here, right?” “No, we’re on my own star secret island in this moment, but don’t worry, Jirachi can heal her with a wish. Said this, the show must go on! Anorith, the baton is now yours again, go climb in replace.” “Despite I’m tired, I can’t refuse this task. In this way I’ll redeem my value after the stupid mistake made in the previous part.” Anorith sighed in tiredom. “So, get to go.” The relay continued, with only four pokèmon fighting for the baton pass: Lucario, Vanillite, Metang, Anorith. Vanillite and Anorith bickered for the possess of the baton but eventually Anorith won this honor since Vanillite quitted because “It’s time to serve Miss Gorebyss the 2nd ration of golden flakes of coral.” Lucario all alone has almost reached the peak when another tremor caused an avalanche that slammed against the aura dog, he dodged some big rocks, stood firmly at the hits of the littlest ones (still muttering something btw) and destroyed the biggest boulder coming onto him with a single punch, clenching the baton with the teeth. No time to reck that the mountain trembled another time forcing him to do a combo of fight attacks to survive at the avalance + the hailstorm. “AGAIN? Grrr.” He looked down and finally saw the origin of everything: Metang was using Meteor Punch against the structure of the mountain. “HEY!!! It’s you. Two can play this game” Lucario angrily kicked a big piece of rock that bounced down in the direction of Metang, but this one didn’t do anything to avoid it. The boulder bounced and bounced and bounced missing him at all, squeezing instead Anorith. Metang then punched again the mountain, generating another avalanche. Lucario got more frustrated, tried the same and failed again, growling. “It’s everything calculated in my case. I have not a single perfect brain, but two. I can predict each move and consequence doing simple calculations: that’s why I never miss an hit, he keeps missing me.” “Lucario, don’t lose it.” Chimecho prayed in the vent “I’m trying to send him this message but his aura is too darkened by the fury.” The fight/steel pokèmon had already lost the control. He casted a big sphere of energy from his hands and threw it to Metang, but this one deflected the hit with a Light Screen sending it back, Lucario prepared to receive the attack that was instead hijacked to the hailstorm : at this point the Force Sphere spliced in different parts bouncing among the various shards of ice. Lucario’s agility was unworthy and in the meanwhile Metang dashed to a different position, so when Lucario got blasted repetitively he had nothing to do then wait that the baton fell in his claws with 100% of accuracy. “Ohh, wow! This is almost impossible.” “How did he know that the plushie would have fallen exactly in that spot?” With the same accuracy Metang sealed the last hit that made Lucario to fall down, then reached the peak and continued forward the swamp track. Under a stable weather Castform returned at her neutral form and followed the bionic crab staying hidden in the sky. Meanwhile Anorith and Lucario received some medical helps for their injuries from their teammates.. Anorith was trying to fix the cracked shell “Can someone help me, thanks?” but he couldn’t do anything with those short claws he had. “I have no hands” was the answer of Dunsparce and Seviper while Vanillite ignored the question and when Tropius offered the anomalocaris prefered to do it by himself in a way. On the contrary Lucario was assisted by Chimecho, but refused her help or any help at all. “I don’t need any help, sgrunt. I can heal and go all alone, standing by myself and MYSELF ONLY” licked his wounded leg and arm. “Lucario, don’t be stubborn, distress your mind and…” “Stop with this yoga stuff, how many times I have to repeat it? I DON’T NEED ANY HELP! Sgrunt, I can…ouff….hhss..I can climb perfectly, without the need to be healed” he shouted standing up and limped back to the escalation. Piplup shook the head in annoyance “Stupid dog.” There was still the baton of Jirachi left on the mountain and Anorith and Lucario had to fight for it. In a normal condition the result of this struggle would be obvious, but the injures of Lucario advantaged Anorith who was sneaky enough to use Rock Smash on the weakened legs of him. In this way Lucario arrived last to the peak without any baton. However Metang’s heavy body didn’t afford him to move fast in the marsh and this reduced the outdistance with the other two, that had minor difficulties, Anorith cause of the light weight, Lucario cause of his height and the mud also assolved a teurapethic function. Waiting for them in the sewer of the fake Castelia City there were Lunatone, Oshawott with Swalot and Beheeyem. “Glom..gnum..gomple..munch, munch..” “……………………………………………” “Ptù! Gnam, crunk..suuuuck..munk..” “…………………………………………….” “Buuuuuuuuurp!” “Aaaargrrr!! I can’t take this anymore!” Oshawott bursted out after having been spat on some filth by Swalot for the last time “I’ve enough of YOU FREAK spitting on me all the muck you swallows every 5 minutes and YOU OTHER FREAK staring at me with that creepy eye. And if YOU dare say something about, Space Invadork, I’m gonna send you to the hell with my shell, CLEAR?” Beheeyem twitched and shrugged in silence, playing with his three lights. “How much time I have still to wait here, grr?!!” Metang arrived first and baton passed immediately with the alien. This one calmly floated straight in search of the exit: the part dedicated to Unova consisted only in Castellia City, with its sewers and traffic. Anorith came soon after, swimming in the muddy sewage “Lunatone, here you go. Anf, I’m utterly exhausted.. ahem, Lunatone? LUNATONE!!?” the moon rock had warped away. “Urgh, that lame didn’t take the baton, don’t tell me I have to continue ag-GHX!” Oshawott stomped a foot on him “Don’t worry, I’ll take it in your place, oshawahahah!” // Confessional // “WHAT’S UP? In some occasion I’m fair and kind, in others I become a beast that has no mercy and is determinated to win at every cost. Forget the sweet oat since now to the end of the relay.” “I’ll return to be a fossil soon in this way…” Anorith moaned in pain, in bandages. Oshawott ran with the Jirachi Baton but slipped and lost it in the drain water. “Oh, no, ewwww! I must recuperate but..eeww, no I don’t have the courage to dive in this slime..I KNEW YOU WERE A COWARD. Shut up, Mayko, don’t complicate things even more! THIS IS WHY I SHOULD HAVE THE FULL CONTROL OF THIS BODY, AND NOT YOU. Aggr, do you want me show my guts? Fine! Prepare for the lesson” the oat raised her razor scallop and hit herself hard. Fainting.” Swalot approached to the flush and started to drink “What if I suck all the water?Glu, glu, glu, gluuuuu..done.” Oshawott stood up immediately “Great move! Finally you serve at something, so where’s the baton you vacuumed?” “Glumbe..gnom..gurgle..buuuurp. In my stomach, where else?” “Osha-whaaat? Spit it, s-p-i-t it! Don’t force me to pick it by myself, kay? BECAUSE I’M ABLE TO DO THAT, SINCE YOU DON’T COLLABORATE, HA! I’LL SHOW WHO’S THE BOSS HERE AND WHY IT’S BETTER FOR YOU TO OBEY ALWAYS.” Swalot gargled in reply “You know –buuuurp- there’s vetriolum inside my stomach, right? And that if you put your paws inside I’ll digest them in few seconds?” Oshawott let the grip screaming in horror and got to the chase of the only baton left, currently in the hands of Beheeyem. This one had already found an open manhole cover and was in the main street, dodging the cars or using the hands like traffic lights.Oshawott tried the same trick but got run over immediately. With no surprise Beheeyem arrived first at the lap of Kalos yet almost exhausted “Anf, anf..Drif..here..th..bat..on. Hope you remember what you have to do, right?” “Eh?...ooh, a *plushie* for me? Thaaank you so much!” Drifloon hugged the alien and fluttered away humming a melody at a very slow pace. Beheeyem and the others stared at her “Whatever.” // Confessional // “Aaaaanf, sport activity? I knew the pokèmons on this planet were stupid but couldn’t think so much. They like to kill themselves with physical activities and..aaanf..whatever, no breath to speak.” 'Drifloon squealed in the vent “Ihhhh, a present for me, how tender! Wait, this mean it’s my fiancèe? I didn’t remember to have one, need to reflect… …. …? Why I’m inside the vent for air-conditioner of a plane? Ah, me goof, paf! I’m on TV, now. Then first of all I should make a little introduction: hi, my name is Drifloon!” Sylveon, Vileplume and Vivillon still waited, until Oshawott arrived: she looked horrible, half covered in slimy garbage with the signs of the wheels on the body and totally smoked by the smog. “What happened? You need a medical check soon as possible!” “Oh my bug, you remember me Cinderella in this way! This makes me sooo envious: you’re gonna sure take your blue prince before me.” Vivillon commented first in excitement then in annoyance… “All I need is an holiday far far away, also this is not your business, Sylveon. VIVILLON, CONNECT YOUR ANTENNAS ON MY WORDS: THERE’S ONLY ONE BATON LEFT AND THAT’S THE ONE THE ALIEN PASSED TO THE BALLOON, SINCE THAT BOTTOMLESS GARBAGE ATE OURS” pointed out at Swalot. “Sniff, what? Really that’s the only baton remained? Then we have –atchom- to run fast and reach her.” Vileplume dragged Sylveon and jumped in the flower camps, Vivillon dashed in the sky to seek for Drifloon. The final part of the relay was a flowerish path of tulipans and sunflowers that brought to the copycat of the glorious Luminose Tower, the first pokèmon to reach the top carrying a baton would have sealed the victory for its team. Running through all those flowers was a torture for the allergic Vileplume but he hold the bless. “How goes with your illness, don’t you need a kleenex?” Sylveon asked carefully. “No, thanks. I’m managing to resist..sniiiiiif..in zomewhat way. Anyway, I got an idea to catch Drifloon since she’s high in the air. Listen..” she whispered in the ear of the fairy fox, that initially refused but eventually accomplished. Drifloon kept floating above the hills unaware of everything. Vivillon kept to be distracted by the flowers lost in one of her fairy tale dreams, but eventually spotted her aim. Vileplume stopped while Sylveon took the run-up, jumped on his giant flower like a trampuline and bounced in the air at contemporary Vivillon flew up and the two collided. “Vivillon, I didn’t saw you, sorry. How do you feel?” “I’ve just got tackled by a fairy-type…**fwwwwweee, I’m in parrrrradise, is this a drrrream?!**” the pixellated butterfly flapped her wings for the emotion spreading scatters everywhere: she felt fine, then. “Oh, no, Luminose Tower is at the horizon! Hmm..that hill is enough high. Sniiiiiiiif. Ehp, okay, let’s go.” Vileplume and Sylveon (with Vivillon attached at her ribbons like a stalker) ran the fast they could to the last hill waiting for Drifloon…15 minutes later she fluttered above them. Vileplume prepared to catch her with the assistance of Sylveon: “Du-de-dum, I’m floating behind the sun, all my memories and preoccupations are gone…hey?” “Gimmah that-sniif- baton and I’ll let you go.” “Baton? What are you talking about, excuse me? Also..do we know each other, sir?” “C’mon, you know, that..that..at…at..” the scatters of Vivillon tickled his nose “Atchoooooooooooooom!!!” and the bless was so powerful to blow Drifloon up up away to the top of the tower but also to spread his spores everyhwere around that put to sleep Sylveon, Vivillon and the same Vileplume “Oh, no,zzz….” Victini announced doing a firebolt “Drifloon is the first and only to reach the end, that means the winners of the first challenge ever in this competition are the Laser Latias Leviathans!” “L-A-S-E-R! L-A-T-I-A-S! L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S! GO LASER LATIAS LEVIATHANS!!!” the cheerleading mices celebrated the victory together Castform, Metang, Beheeyem and Lampent. Everyone of the Jirachi Jigglers glared at Vivillon and Swalot, but suddenly the poison sack had an huge regurgitation and burped out the Jirachi Baton letting everyone but Victini speechless. “….and with a surprising (and disgusting) twist the Jigglers place second and this leaves with no baton for the nomination the Victory Victini Venturers, oh, no! Kidding me? You dared to lost with my name upon? Ashame yourselves and get ready for the first flight…and crashland in your case.” The host got on the plane indignated. But came back “Almost forgot to explain you the system of nomination: you’ll be given card games of all the contestants and what you have to do is just put your footprint on the card representing the contestant you wish to go. See you later.” // Confessional // Anorith entered first in the vent covered in plasters “I strived more than anyone, they can’t blame me anything. Many pokèmons caused this defeat, Seviper, Vanillite, Aurorus, Lunatone and Vileplume, but I know perfectly who deserves really to go.” Vileplume was the second, carrying an epipen “SNIIIFF, I-I tried to warn them about my spores, whenever I blow up sometimes I can..ATCHOOOM! blah, yeah, you got it. My vote is for Seviper..uh..a-a-at” Tropius barely put his head in, he gave an angry look to the camera “Vileplume’s spores caused the illness of Aurorus: I’m sorry but he’s going down.” He stomped his footprint on the photo of the poisonous flower. A red gleam appeared in the grate. When Tropius exited, Seviper crept inside smiling diabolically “He can’t ssssuspect ssshe was already poisoned by me: this is the payback to have stomped on my tail. Hiisss.” Vanillite put his print on the photo of Anorith “Because Gorebyss is mine, mine, mine, MINE! Argh, I’m in late for the preparation of her dinner.” Dunsparce frowned “I-I just hope to not be eliminated. I think I did actually well, but, I’m still a dunsparce.” The land snake put his print on Seviper’s card before to leave. On the plane the moods were different: the Laser Latias Leviathans were relaxing in the comfort of the vip class, the Jirachi Jigglers were already sleeping, except few ones, and on the Tail of Losers the Victini Venturers were fighting with the wind and the anxiety of the nomination. Castform enjoyed a spa-treatment and a massage on her seat “This is a paradise, cheating was worthy, uh, Metang?” “ I don’t know what are you talking about, that hailstorm was a natural phenom that I was able to use at my advantage” the tank crab drawled dryly, giving a nasty glare. Drifloon glanced nervously at the window “I can’t relax thinking I’m flying for the first time in my life!” In normal class Bagon couldn’t sleep for the excitement “I’m too eager at the idea we are flying, I can’t sleep, plus I wanna see how this experience is lived in the cabin of the pilot: imagine all the stars he sees there, and what astounding sensation must be having the moonlight in front of your face! Bro, I’m gonna take a peep because I can’t resist.” The dragon walked to the head of the plane and lurked silently in the cabin, where Jirachi was driving…asleep! Bagon came back to the normal class with a blank face. “Hey, man, how was the experience? You look like someone that just saw a ghost” Squirtle noticed. “Infact, I just saw the pilot…” Bagon sat rattling for the shock and went to sleep. On the Tail of Losers the Victini Venturers were waiting for Victini, attached at their seats tied in the straps the tighest they could: the two lighest, Dunsparce and Anorith, were generously tied by Sylveon with her ribbons. Victini finally arrived: “Vvelcome to your first Ceremony of the Voltorb of Victimization, Venturers! You couldn’t begin this season worst, this was a poor performance, do better next time. Kay? Don’t forget you carry the pride of my valiant name, a name that means victory.” Victini did a sign of victory blinking, then returned serious “Anyway, if I call your name you’re safe: Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Sylveon and Tropius.” The mentioned pokèmon were given macarones in prize of immunity. “Mhh, munch, don’t know you, but I craze for these sweets…ahem, let’s go on with the last macarone that goes to…Vanillite, that received only a vote.” Anorith snapped a claw in disappointment. Seviper hissed “What about usssss?” The V-host launched three pokè balls to the bottom 3. “Coming to you, Lunatone and Vileplume, it’s time for the final explosive surprise. One of the three balls is a Voltorb that if explodes after a countdown in front of your face, you’re OUT! Ready? 3.. 2.. 1.. Ka-boom!” Seviper blink-blinked, Lunatone stared and Vileplume coughed hard many times “Coff-coff, that means I’m out? But all this ash makes me allergic-..a-allergic at-at-at- choooooooooooooooooooom!!!” and with a super bless he fell in the void of the sky. “He didn’t let me the time to pass him a parachute, but..wow, first elimination and you rid off your leader? Now I need to choose a new one: Vanillite!” “'V'''ANILLITE, SSSSERIOUSLY OR KIDDING????” “His name starts with a '''V', afterall” Victini pumped his chest. “This is the end of the first episode of Total Pokèdramon VV Touuuuur! I lo-'V'-e you all, to the next time!” ''Epilogue'' Undella Town beach. Porygon 2 and Rotom are laying on the sand, wearing sunglasses. “Bip. This is clearly the wrong place, we should reset this day. Is it possible?” “No, but I don’t care, ahahah! By the way, I have already a quirky plan to solve the mistake: trust me, it’s a majestic idea! Relax, now. OH, WAIT, I WANT TO END THIS EPISODE AS THE LAST TIME!” Lester broke the 4th wall and waved to the readers doing an epic pose: “That’s all quirks!” Category:King Flurry